It's Friday, I'm in Love
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: It had started out as a crush, but that had been years ago when he'd been a little too young to understand. Now though, reflecting on it all, Sasuke knows nothing has changed and today is the day to come clean. Uchihacest, AU. This is day one of my daily writing prompts.


Okay, so in order to actually get back into writing, I'm doing a daily writing prompt thing. It started on Valentine's Day. I will try to upload whatever I write here every day, but in case I don't I'll at least do it once a week, and you can always find my tumblr (which there will be a link to in my profile) and all of the stories will be there. The prompts are going to be written about my different OTPs, favorite characters or what have you. So expect different things from normal. This is the first one so it may not be that great, but the next two are really good. :) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the journey as much as I am. And all the titles will come from what title the prompt of the day was given when I got to it, so it might not always tie exactly into the story.

And for those wondering why this might seem super OOC, well it's because it is entirely AU. I know, Sasuke actually being happy isn't something I ever do, but here we go!

* * *

Day One

February 14th, 2014

It's Friday, I'm in Love

Prompt:

**Remember your first crush? Think about that very first object of your affection. Oh, the sweaty palms. The swoony feeling in your stomach. Tell us the story of your first crush. What was it about this person that made your heart pound? Was the love requited?**

* * *

He'd been a little too reflective lately; he had noticed it the other day when he'd been talking with Naruto about the time they had spent years ago pranking each other in between classes. Then again when he and Sakura had been laughing about the way Kakashi used to be before they had left his class, even though they still visited him often. And he noticed it again now, watching his brother from across the room while he was cleaning up the kitchen. It was harmless really, the thoughts he was having, but once…

Sasuke smiled. They hadn't been so innocent that long ago. He guessed it was normal though, but he didn't really have any friends that actually had siblings so he couldn't be absolutely sure. But who wouldn't have a crush on Itachi at some point in their life? He was everything Sasuke wasn't and he assumed that was why he had been so attached to him; he wanted to stop being the younger brother that everyone just thought of as a lesser version of Itachi.

He could remember the embarrassment he'd felt when he had acted on the feelings though, surging forward one day in the middle of his brother explaining something, that for the life of him he couldn't remember, and kissing the elder smack on the lips. It had been awkward and… Well really just awkward; painfully, _painfully _ least until it was over, Itachi pushing him away gently and asking what it had been about.

Oh and goodness he could never remember his heart pounding so hard against his chest than in that moment, when he spilled his guts to the person he felt so strongly for. In the aftermath he sat there, scared out of his mind while Itachi took a moment to assess the situation. The response Itachi gave him settled his mind and made him feel a little less…abnormal. It was normal, or at least that was what Itachi told him. Normal to have these sorts of feelings for someone that you are very close to, but he didn't really care for Itachi that way and that one day he would understand.

Sasuke could remember asking who Itachi cared for in "that way" though, but he'd never really gotten an answer. Now, a few years later, Sasuke thought he knew why. Or at least, he hoped he did because he didn't really think he could go through the rejection of his brother again…

"Hey, Itachi…" he called out quietly, catching the attention of the man.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

He froze for a moment, not exactly knowing how to respond and feeling his heart pounding again, just like that day when he'd been so scared. He was scared again, more so now since over the years he had come to understand the real implications of his feelings. And so nervous that his palms were sweating and his fingers were shaking. But he had done it once, he told himself, finding within that thought the courage to try this all one more time…

"I really need talk to you about something…"

Hopefully there would be a better outcome this time.


End file.
